Take A Breath
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: I got tagged yay! Ten one shots- I have some molivers, some moes, a loliver and an anti-jiley though i actually DO like jiley :P


Take A Breath

Yay I got tagged!! Thanks MileyAndOliver :P

So I had to put my iPod on shuffle, and write a one-shot for each song while it was playing, and only WHILE it was playing. 10 songs, ten oneshots. And then tag 5 more ppl.

So I raided my alerts and favourites, and picked our some ppl at random.

BrokenOken

Shannahbelle

WhitHeadPhones19

sEriOuS pOnAgE (sp?)

AvaMava15

And now for my one shots-

Back In The Day

By: Christina Aguilera

Back in the 40's 50's, around there, things were so much different. The songs, the clothes, the people, the way things were done. Or atleast that's what I used to think. Now I know better. Not everything is different, parents still complain about their children's music, we still go dancing with friends, music is still about making majic, for the most part. And love, that's what shall never change. There's still boyfriend, girlfriend, and complications. Especially that one girl who gets in the middle of a perfect relationship. I call her Amber Adisson, I call the boy Oliver Oken. Back in the day, no girl would've let someone walk over them or their man like that, and no girl, especially not me, will let them do that today.

Girl

By: Jim Sturgess

I never thought I'd find her. That perfect girl. I never thought I'd lose her. When I met her, she brought out the best in me, her name was Miley. Getting her was not easy, keeping her wasn't either. We got into so many fights, and let stupid things get in between us. I guess you really never know what you have until it's gone. I didn't. And now I lost her. And that's my story, about the girl I lost. Thank you so much for listening

When You Look Me In the Eyes

By: The Jonas Brothers

There she was, sitting front row. She had perfect long curly brown hair, a petite figure, and these beautiful hyponotizing, green/blue eyes. Her eyes, that was her best feauture, when she looked me in the eyes with those two perfect orbs, everything made sense, even if there was no sense at all in anything. Like falling for a girl you only saw once. "Miley! Let's go! The show is over" Her blonde friend called. Miley. How beautiful. I need to see her again, and tell her I love her. I know it's usually the other way around, they tell me they love me, without even knowing me. But she made everything upside down, when she looked me in the eyes. I Joe Jonas, am in love with Miley, and I don't even know her.

Keep Holding On

By: Avril Lavigne

"Everything is falling apart" She told me. "Oliver broke up with me, Jackson hates me, Hannah Montana is an international loser, I'm failing school, my father is dissapointed in me, I just, I just" She didn't need to complete her sentence, I knew what she wanted to say, she wanted to say, she wanted to die. My Miley, my best friend, wanted to give up. I always thought her to be the strong one. And now she's falling apart. "I have no one" She told me, crying into my shoulder. I shook my head "No Miley, you have me, Lilly, I'm always there for you, I'll never give up on you. You can't give up on you. You have to keep holding on." She looked up, tears falling from those blue/green eyes. And she said the only two words I needed to hear "I promise."

Mary Song (Oh my my my)

By: Taylor Swift

"Leave me alone Olly" I remember laughing, as he ran after me. My blonde braids flying in the air. "I will not, I'm going to beat you up! That's what I'll do, cuz Imma boy, and you're a girl. " I shook my head at him. "Don't be silly Oliver, you never do"

I remember starting high school with him at 15, and he stared at me, I knew why. I looked so different from the last year. He threw his head back, those brown locks flying with him, laughing. "Lilly Lilly, look how you've changed, you're a hottie. I could kiss you." I smiled devishly "I dare you"

He never did.

He wasn't a dare devil.

Not until those blessed years after.

Then we married.

I guess our mommas were right.

The Right Man

By: Christina Aguilera

Dear lord. Look at him in that tux. So perfect looking. Dear lord. I can't do this. I need my mom here, but she can't be here. She would want this for me though. I want to be here today, and I can't back down because I'm scared. I've dreamed of this my whole life. Just keep walking Miley. You can do this without mom, you can do this without dad. He may not accept Oliver as my love, but Oliver accepts me, and he loves me. Ever since he threw me out of the house, for picking Oliver over him, I thought I could never trust a man again. I mean I thought dad were true, but dad betrayed me. And as much as I tried to push Oliver away. He stayed, I know, now, because of you dad, because he was nothing like you, I found the right man. So I'm doing this. Thank you so much.

Loves Embrace

By: Christina Aguilera

"Want to know how I know it's love Oliver? Do you? Easy you pretty much make everything alright, with your hug, it makes me want to fly away with you."

(I think it's an intro to a song, so it was short)

Across The Universe

By: Jim Sturgess

Saying bye, was so hard. But I have to leave, I loved him. But I didn't love what he loved. He stood up for everything I didn't believe in, he was an anti-abortionist. How could he ever understand? He never went through what I went through. It was never my choice to be raped, I never ruined my life, someone else did it for me. I had so much going for me, could I risk it, because someone tried to take my right away from me, no not the rapist, Oliver. So I had to go. Nothing, not even him, could change my world.

(Sorry, I know this is a touchy subject, but it fit)

Picture To Burn

By: Taylor Swift

Jake was a mistake. That's all he ever could be. He was egotistic, he never understood me, he never let me do anything. And then when I break up with him, he gets so egotistical that he cant stand being the dumpee, so he makes up lame rumours, that he broke up with ME, and that I'm OBSSESED with him. Watever. He just doesn't get it. I don't give two shits about him. I have someone new,Oliver, who loves me, he understands me, he gives me freedom, he's perfect, and you? Well babe, you're basically nothing more, than a picture to burn.

Take A Breath

By: Jonas Brothers

Oh dear lord. There she is again. Miley. The one with the eyes. All I was doing was walking through a crowded mall, and any other person, could have missed her, but not me, her eyes cut right through the crowd. She looked upset though, it boggled my mind, what or who could upset her? She locked eyes with me, and smiled, she smiled. I wanted to tell her, everything will be ok, not to worry so much. I think I did, because the next thing I saw her do after smiling of course, she took a breath. And those clouded eyes, were once again the bright ones I remembered. And she came towards me. Oh no! God she suffocated me with just a stare. Just remember Joe, BREATH!


End file.
